Montecarlo
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: The Poker pair go to Montecarlo where they'll have an... interesting night to say the least. M/M, lemon, gambling, cheating, fighting... you know, the usual stuff for those two.


**Dedicated to AnaShadowWolf from DA. I hope you'll like it. As you'll see they don't go to Vegas but you'll see why!**

**This is my DGM story... so sorry if any character is way too OoC.**

* * *

He walked up to the Level 2 Akuma who eyed him warily and prepared to attack when the human spoke.

"Bring me to the Earl." He said, his voice strong and without doubt.

"Why would an Exorcissst want to be brought to the Earl?" The snake-like Akuma asked, half curious, half preventive.

"I'm not an Exorcist anymore." He said as he threw his jacket to the air and ripped it to pieces.

"Allen Walker…" The Akuma said, now surprised by those actions.

"Bring me to him. Now." He said in a voice so cold and harsh that the Akuma _actually_ flinched.

"Yes, Allen Walker." The Akuma said.

It was then that Allen took notice of his little, winged, golden friend next to his head. "Tim… I'm sorry… Go… go with Lenalee or…" The golem only posed himself on his Master's head. "Oh Tim…" He petted him and Timcanpy answered by leaning into the touch. "You. Let's go." He said to the Akuma.

Seconds later, they were in front of The Millennium Earl, who blinked, rather confused.

"Allen Walker. Are you here to kill me?" He asked, sitting on his rocking chair.

And to his surprise, the white haired male, got down on one knee. "No. I'm here to join you." He said.

* * *

It had been already a year and a half since Kanda and Lavi found the torn up jacket in Allen's room, with no sign of the exorcist or the golem.

It had also been a year and a half since Allen had joined the Noah family. He had also inherited the grey skin and the seven stigmata as well as golden eyes, however the Earl made sure he would keep his curse (eye and mark), his white hair and his black arm. All to Allen's request.

And the newest addition to said family, could honestly say that he had never been so happy. He was pretty close to the twins and Road and Wisely.

He and Wisely got along pretty quick due a lot of similarities: they had both been homeless, rejected by the society by their looks, both had pure white hair, suffered headaches (for distinct matters, but headaches nonetheless) and most importantly, _they both were British_, which usually led to long, loud and quite amusing discussions about how certain words should be spelled with the twins.

However, none of them were as close as Tyki and Allen were. They spent most of their time glued together and their favourite things was, obviously, play poker. Although _Allen always won._

"Oh c'mon, Tyki-pet, it's not like you aren't one. I'm just better than you." Allen said when Tyki started grumbling that Allen was a cheater and everyone laughed. Even Nea, in his head, laughed at that.

"You two should go to Monte Carlo." Sheryl said. "You surely would make a lot of money, brother." Tyki made and agreement sound.

_You would too, Allen._

He and the 14th had come to an agreement: Allen would let him out and take over his body willingly if he promised not to hurt any of the Noah unless it was in a playful way. And that he didn't want to be tied up in a chair.

"Now this is one brilliant idea." The Earl said. "You two should actually go to Monte Carlo. There's some innocence in there that I would like you two to destroy." He said and both gamblers nodded.

* * *

This was not Allen's first mission. The first one he was ordered to do was a simple one, in the middle of Africa. His only request was that he didn't want any Akuma with him. He had encountered three Exorcists who started to stutter when they recognised him. Not that he could blame them; he had been declared dead, after all.

He had killed them without remorse. Hell, he even enjoyed it.

_I told you that this was your place, did I not?_ Nea said and Allen chuckled.

_That you did uncle. That you did. Once you decided not to kill them, that is. _It wasn't uncommon for Allen to call Nea _uncle._

Once they got the Innocence, Allen let Nea come out so he could destroy the innocence since he liked to do that so much. Seriously, Allen didn't exactly understood why Nea had betrayed the family years ago if he really did seem to have fun with them now, but he was glad he did. Otherwise, he would have never known what a real family was.

And to say that the rest of the Noah were surprised when Allen returned smiling and without any injure was an understatement.

"I'm must admit, I'm curious." The Earl said when they were having dinner that very same night.

"Why is that, Earl?" Allen asked, his ever-polite tone always present, even after the transformation.

"You went without any Akuma and you encountered three Exorcists, and yet you came without having suffered a single blow."

"Oh, no, Earl. I did receive some minor blows, however I do possess something that you don't."

"And what would that be, Allen-kun?" Road asked.

Walker wiggled his left hand. "This, of course. And the knowledge of knowing the strength and weaknesses of the Exorcists." He spat the last word.

"I see…" The Earl said, nodding.

* * *

"So, when are we leaving?" Tyki asked as he put down his napkin on the table again.

"Day after tomorrow." The Earl replied as he stood up, signalising the end of the meal.

The twins quickly disappeared and not long after them so did Sheryl, leaving his children with their uncle and Walker.

"Lero! Play with me!" The girl said as she caught the umbrella.

"Yes Road-tama…" The poor golem said in a resignation tone.

"I'm going to the piano room." Allen said as he stood up and kissed Tyki's cheek fondly who only grumbled at that. "Don't be such a sore loser, Tyki-pet."

"If you wouldn't have cheated…"

"I would have lost because you were cheating too." Allen said. "I'll see you later, all right?"

"Bem." The older replied and Allen beamed at him.

"Hey, Wis, do you want to come with me?" The Fourteenth asked the Fifth.

"Sure thing." Both British boys left, chatting amicably.

"Are you ever going to tell him, dearest brother?" Sheryl asked from the shadows where he had hid once both white-haired teens were out of the room.

"Weren't you gone, Sheryl?" The younger Portuguese said as he lit a cigarette.

"You know the boy is interested in you, so why won't you make a move?"

"None of your business."

"If you think he is to young and that he would be scared of… certain, adult things, remember who his mentor was." Sheryl said, and that finally got his little brother's attention. "We know about Cross' reputation, and the kid spent three years with him. Of course he knows about everything. Hell, he probably knows more than some in our family." He said before he, once more, left.

That left Lord Mikk thinking: it was true, he had never done a move on Allen because he thought that, at age 17, some things could still scare the kid. However, he had never thought about the fact that probably Allen wasn't as innocent as he let on. Innocence he forgot when he was playing cards.

Ah well, he might drop a major hint in Monte Carlo or something.

He closed his eyes when the piano started to play, the soft melody filling all the spaces and rooms.

"Allen-tama is really good with the piano." Lero said as he went to stand next to Tyki.

"He is." The Noah conceded, his forefinger drumming on the chair at the beat, humming softly the known melody as he had heard Allen composing it. "Hey Tim." He greeted the golem who just posed onto his shoulder. "Where have you been? Allen was worried." He caressed him with a finger and the golden creature leaned onto the touch.

* * *

Road, Wisely and the twins waved at them before they crossed the Ark to go to Monte Carlo.

Allen was walking in front of Tyki, who just smiled when he saw the little bounce the boy did in each step, making his –now– long hair (pulled in a neat low ponytail, much like his own) move from side to side in his back. He was dressed with his usual attire, the one he used to wear when he was an Exorcist under the jacket. But now, it was made with the best quality clothing you could ever find. Of course, he was also wearing his trademark white gloves.

He caught up with him and took his hand in his.

"Tyki-pet?" The younger asked, confused.

"Yes, Allen-chan?" He asked back.

_Allen-chan? I think someone has fallen for you!_ Nea exclaimed in his head.

_Shut up, Nea. _He spat, although he could feel himself blushing. _It can't be._

_And why not? You seriously are his favourite relative._ The elder Walker kept pressing.

_He can have anyone he wants, why would he want _me_ out of everyone?_

_Do I look like a mind reader to you? _Nea asked back, huffing. _Seriously, just tell him already, because if I have to see you two dance each other any more, I'm taking over and telling him._

_What? No! You can't do that Nea! _Allen had paled visibly at that thought. God knew how brute could Nea be sometimes.

"Hey, Nea, you can have him all the time you want, but now he is mine." Tyki whispered in Allen's ear, making the kid shiver and blush.

"He's rolling his eyes." Allen told him and Mikk chuckled.

"Of course he is." Tyki shook his head and then tugged Allen. "C'mon, let's go. I want to have a few rounds and kick your little ass before going to find the Innocence."

"Aw Tyki-pet! You still haven't learned that no one can beat me at cards? Or roulette. Or at gambling, for the matter."

"But you are not dealing the cards here, Cheating Boy."

Dark Allen came out and grinned making Tyki swallow dry: something was telling him that Allen had another Ace up his sleeve.

"You still have so much to learn, Tyki-pet. Now c'mon." He started to walk again and the elder followed him.

* * *

"Royal flush, gentlemen." Allen said as he showed his cards, earning a handful of growls.

"You are a bloody cheat!" One of the men said, standing up and punching the table.

"That is highly offensive sir." Allen said smiling and rolling one of his chips between his gloved fingers. "Besides, do you have any prove of what you are saying?" he asked, all sweet like.

"I don't need it. You got a Royal Flush for the last four hands."

"I'm just really good. I started playing when I was just twelve, you know? Made my life out of gambling." He said, remembering his old days as Cross' apprentice.

"No one would play cards with a kid."

"You see, this is where you are wrong. In the poorest areas of any city, gamblers would play even with a homeless person to get his filthy clothes." Allen said. "Now, if you are kind enough, would you please sit down and let us continue the game?" The man sat down, moodily.

Tyki leaned to him and whispered. "He is right, though. Isn't he?"

"Of course." Adam smiled at him too, but under those silver pools, he could see the Gambling Allen already thinking a strategy.

* * *

After a while Allen grew bored of playing poker and decided to collect all his money, (which, by the way, was a lot) and go play something else.

"I'll join you in a bit." Tyki said. "I want to win something too."

"Alright." Allen said and squeezed his thigh softly. "I'll be by playing _Rouge et Noir_." He whispered in a perfect French.

"D'acord, mon petit chéri." He replied, his eyes dancing over the dark blush that covered Allen's cheeks.

_Did you hear that? He is so smitten with you._

_You think so, uncle?_

_He just called you 'mon petit chéri', so yeah I think so. Now chop-chop, I want to win more money._

_What do you mean __**I**__? I am the one who's winning money!_

_And since I'm inside you it means I'm also winning money._

Not wanting to discuss more the British made his way to the tables where Rouge et Noir was being played. But he just stood there, obvserving.

_What are you doing?_ Nea asked.

_Watching._

_I can see that. What I want to know is why._

_All the games in all casinos are rigged. So I'm going to find how have they rigged this one, unrig it and then win._

_You are _that_ good?_ Nea was thoroughly impressed: he thought the boy was just a cheat with a lot of tricks when it came to poker.

_As I said before, I made my life out of this. It was either getting good at gambling or keep doing all the job for paying Cross' debts. Now shush, I need to concentrate._

_Okay!_

Ten minutes later, Allen smiled maliciously. He got it.

"Red, inversion." He said.

_It's going to be Black._

However, just as Allen had predicted it was Red Inversion against all the other bets.

It wasn't long until he was the only one playing while the other looked at him. It wasn't long wither, until Tyki was by his side.

"So you are not only good at poker, huh, Shōnen?"

"No sir." Allen replied.

And they were so caught up in it, that they never saw the two figures entering the casino.

* * *

No one wanted to take that mission. No one wanted to go to a place that would remind them of Allen for sure. Not even Kanda, even if he didn't voice it.

But the mission had to be done and they knew that so they decided it by flipping a coin.

In the end, Kanda and Lavi had to go.

* * *

"Look at this Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed. "It's enormous!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." The Japanese hissed.

"Hey Yuu, look! What's going on there?" The red-haired male said, pointing to a large crowd.

"How am I supposed to know?" He said as he started to follow the next Bookman.

They squirmed their way until they were on the front row, their heart stopping when they saw the young boy sitting in front of the table. They couldn't see his face because the bangs were hiding it, but… young people with white hair… And his companion also seemed familiar.

"Moyashi?" Lavi said, unable to contain himself.

And then, the boy looked up and smiled at them. "Oh. Hey BaKanda. Lavi." He said before his gaze returned to the game.

"What…? Y-you were dead…" Lavi stuttered.

"He doesn't seen much dead to me, kid." His companion said, showing his face too.

"Mikk? You kidnapped him?" Kanda growled and drew his sword.

Three minutes later, they were alone inside the gigantic casino.

"Don't be so rude, Kanda. No one kidnapped me." Allen replied, still sitting on the stool. "I was the one who went to them. Willingly." He stood up.

"Was it some kind of secret mission from the Vatican?" The Bookman Junior asked, still not believing that one of his friends would betray them like that.

"The Vatican?" He spat as he stood up, collecting his money and standing up. "The Vatican was one of the reasons why I left."

"And the other?" Kanda asked.

"You, of course."

"U-us? Were you trying to protect us? Because you could have done so in the Order, too." Lavi pointed out.

"Protect you? The reason my Allen-chan joined us, was because he wanted to kill you."

"Now, Tyki-pet, I'm sure I didn't use that terminology. I said I wanted them to suffer."

"Tomato-tomahto." Tyki said. "All we have to do is bring them back as Akuma and they'll suffer." Allen made a disapproving sound at that.

"I hate to interrupt your discussion, but how is it that _we_ are a reason for you to join those creeps?" Kanda asked.

"Be careful how you speak of them, Kanda. They are my family."

"Your family? **We** are your family!" Lavi shrieked.

"Family doesn't turn its back to each other!" Allen yelled, losing all his calmed composure.

"We did not…"

"Like hell you didn't. When they confined me in that room, none of you even bothered to check how was I. When I was allowed out of the room and wander around with Link, all of you looked the other way. And don't even get me started on your comments. Miranda and Krory were the only ones who would smile at me and greet me. They even brought me food."

"Allen." Tyki said, hugging him from behind and calming the boy, resting his chin on his shoulder and smirking at the other two.

"Get off him, Mikk. I don't know what you did to him but Moyashi…" Kanda started to say.

"Shut up, Kanda. What they did to me was accepting me for who I am and how I am. They accepted Nea and me, the both of us."

"But you are still and Exorcist, otherwise, Innocence would have turned against you." Lavi said. "Like Suman…" He trailed off when a malicious, dark smile graced the still somewhat childish features.

"But Suman didn't have the Fourteenth in him, now did he? My Innocence and the Noah's genes have co-lived since…well, forever. They are one entity." He explained and that explanation surprised Tyki himself since he himself had wondering how come Allen did not turn into anything like Suman. Guess that explained it all.

"You don't look exactly like a Noah." Kanda pointed out.

"Oh. Pardon me." He said and then shifted to his Noah form, smirking. "Like it better now?"

But either Exorcist couldn't reply, because that shift meant that the one that once had been their companion, their friend, was now the enemy.

"B-but…"

Tyki shifted to his Noah form too, grinning sadistically before sending a group of Teases towards Lavi.

That gave the green light to start the battle.

It didn't last long though, with both Exorcists being confused that Moyashi had betrayed them to join the enemy lines _and_ fight them. Besides, none of them had ever fought him with real heat. At least not enough to kill him, however, this new Allen didn't seem to mind at all if they survived or not.

"Tyki-pet, wait." Allen called out when the elder was about to kill Lavi.

"Hm? Something's wrong, chéri?"

_He said it again!_ Nea chimed in his head.

_And you are supposed to be my uncle?_

_Respect your elders kid!_

_That's my point! If you want to be respected like one, act like one!_

"Nea! I told you that tonight Allen-chan is mine!" Tyki yelled.

"Anyway… Don't kill him. We need someone to bring the news to the Order, don't we?" He said.

"The Earl is not going to like this…" The elder warned.

"We can kill them next time." Allen said simply, making Lavi look at him with his one visible eye completely opened, dumbstruck. "Don't look at me like that, would you? Did you really think that I was having compassion of you?"

"Y-you can't be Moyashi…" Kanda said from his place on the ground, right under Allen. "You must be… Fourteenth?"

"Nea? No. He knows better than to take over my body without my permission."

_Hell yeah I do! Last time you tied me up to that freaking chair for one month!_

_Freaking chair? You made it!_

_But it was meant to be for you, not for…_

"Nea!" Tyki yelled once more.

Allen rolled his eyes as he walked up to Mikk and hugged once of his arms. "Nee, Tyki-pet, let's go get the Innocence and to sleep." He said, tugging the elder man who couldn't refuse. Not with Allen making puppy eyes.

"Alright…" he said, defeated.

It didn't take long for them to found the innocence; it was in one of the slots machines, so once Allen got it he gave it to Tyki smiling.

"Wanna do the honours?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, his now untied hair swinging graciously to the side.

"Thank you, chéri." Tyki bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek, almost on his lips as he took the Innocence and destroyed it. He then caressed the heated cheeks and smiled before taking a look to the place. "We surely made a mess here…"

"Who cares? The Vatican will pay for it." Allen said and tugged him again. "Now let's go to the hotel."

"Hotel? We are not going back to the Ark?" Tyki asked.

"Earl gave us four days off." He smiled up at him, gold eyes shinning. "He said you might want to tell me something really important."

'That damned _velho_…'

He took Allen's hand and smiled. "Well. He is right. I want to tell you something really important." He whispered. "Shall we?" He said, offering his arm, which the younger just took.

Once in their hotel room, Allen stared at it, impressed.

"I had never been in a place that luxurious before…" He said and Tyki chuckled before patting the spot next to him on the sofa.

"Well, from now on I'll make sure that there's always a place like this wherever we go." The elder whispered, his eyes glued to the soft still somewhat childish features of Walker.

_We?_ Nea asked.

_Uncle, shut up. Go to sleep already or something._ He snapped and the elder only huffed and went to sleep.

They sat in silence for a while, until Allen spoke up once more.

"Are you going to tell me?" He questioned.

"Sorry." Mikk threaded his finger in long white hair and smiled. "You are so beautiful."

"Pardon me?" He might have heard it wrong, but did Tyki say he was beautiful?

"You heard me. You are beautiful." He whispered and then hugged him. "The thing Earl told you about is…" He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself, telling himself that it was alright, that Allen loved him too. "That I'm in love with you."

Allen blinked dumbly. Ok. _Now_ he was hearing things. Tyki Mikk, _his Tyki-pet_ was in love with him? With a scrawny, cheating, moyashi?

_He's about to have a heart attack. You should answer him or something._ Nea pointed out and that snapped Allen out of his mind.

He looked up at his companion and tilted his head before encircling the strong neck. He then pressed his lips to the Portuguese's, just a peck.

"I'm in love with you too." He whispered before he kissed him again. Only this time it wasn't a peck. This time was a full mind-blowing kiss.

Damn! Where did this kid learn to kiss like that? Ah well, never mind, he was not going to let him win. He started to kiss back with equal passion and then he realised Allen submitted quickly, letting him have the upper hand.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Tyki whispered, one hand on the British's back of the neck and the other one cupping his left cheek.

"Hmm… Actually I do…" He replied and kissed him again, wasting no time to straddle him. "So… Tyki-pet."

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. "It's not like I haven't showed you how I felt."

The elder sighed and smiled, taking his black hand and kissing it softly. Gold met gold.

"I didn't want to scare you off by doing something… inappropriate." He whispered.

And Allen laughed. He laughed so hard he was trembling on his partner's lap, and the elder moved a bit, uncomfortable, as something started to stir inside him.

"S-scare me off? Tyki-pet: I lived for three years with the most pervert person I know… Not counting you. You have no idea how many times I caught him going at it, how many times I met his men and women walking around naked…"

"Wait." He interrupted. "Men?"

"Well, duh, you really thought Cross-Shishō was only into women?" He smirked and then kissed him again, this time, dominating him totally.

"Well. Yeah. I mean, that's what he is known for."

"And who the hell do you think taught me to kiss like that?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

And it would be an understatement to say Tyki was dumbstruck. "He kissed you?"

"Kissed me? He did a lot more things than just kiss me, darling." He whispered as his hand cupped a semi-hard member through clothes and squeezed.

"B-but you were underage…"

"Still am." He pointed out, arching an eyebrow again. "Besides, it was consensual. I mean have you seen him? Shishō is hot… Damn hot." He huffed when he was met with no answer and then, smiling evilly, he pinched his thigh. "Are you ignoring me, Tyki-pet?"

"What? No. It's just… Really? _General Cross_?" His accent slipped on the last part and Walker thought it was sexy. Really sexy.

"Sim." He whispered. "Now, can we stop talking about him and all I did with him? I'd rather fill my mouth with something else." He whispered and bucked his hips against hardened flesh. "Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' me." Tyki growled. "It's your fault for being so damn sexy."

"I didn't complain about it…" He whispered and started to trail kissed over the dark skin, lapping his Adam's apple.

"Oh god. How did you know…?" Tyki asked when he realised that the fact the boy was stimulating one of his most erogenous zones was not a coincidence.

"You are the Noah of Pleasure. Only you not only get pleasure for sex, right?" he nodded. "Well, you always touch it when you are in a battle… and getting pleasure form it." He confessed, blushing a bit.

Tyki laughed before he got up with the kid in his arms, long legs wrapped around his waist.

"You sure are a detail picking machine, huh?" He asked as he let the younger male fall onto the soft mattress.

"You learn to be one with Cross… And good with Maths, too."

"Stop talking about him when you are with me." Mikk growled and then kissed the younger male possessively, making him moan softly. "Now that's better. Much better."

Allen nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down again for one more kiss. And while kissing, hands roamed over their bodies, tearing clothes apart and throwing them around the room.

Tyki pulled apart to eye appreciably the body under his, licking his lips. Damn. The kid was hot. Really hot. All smooth grey skin, fine white hair, big golden eyes, the red scar in left side of the face… Delicious.

"Are going to stare me all night, Tyki-pet?" He asked as he toyed with one dark nipple.

"Wouldn't mind. You are beautiful." He said and then bit his collarbone softly, suckling. "But today… I'd rather do other things to you than just staring."

"Good… I'd rather have you doing other things to me than just staring." Allen whispered in reply and then kissed him again, moaning when a big hand started pinching one of his nipples.

"Ah!" He gasped and closed his golden eyes. Seeing that reaction Tyki smirked and licked the nipple before biting. "Tyki!" he gasped.

"I see you like a little pain, chéri." He said and Allen blushed like mad, stuttering before shutting his mouth and frowning then he brought his hand down and squeezed the hard cock again before he started to move his hand.

"Hm." The dark haired Noah thrust into that hand and growled low in his throat. Allen smirked when Tyki closed his eyes and rapidly flipped him over. "What…?"

"I told you: I'm not a virgin. I have a few moves of my own." He whispered before he tore the boxers that were still covering his soon-to-be-lover. And he purred when he saw the hardened flesh, dripping a bit. He smiled and cupped it with his hand. "Looks yummy." He whispered.

Tyki chuckled at that. "First time someone says that." He said. He was going to add something else but it came out as a strangled moan as Allen sucked the head and then tongued the slit and then bit the head softly earning another moan. "Let me guess. Cross also taught you to do that?" He groaned.

"Of course." He grinned and then bit again, suckling contentedly.

"I don't know… if I should hate him… or thank him." Tyki replied between harsh breaths, feeling his legs become jelly. Seriously, that boy had such a wonderful mouth. None of his old partners could bring him in such a jelly-like state and definitely they could not have done it as fast as Allen did.

Walker rolled his eyes before he swallowed the whole cock, grinning when Tyki bucked his hips.

"Definitely… thanking him." He said before moaning loudly when Allen bit him once more before retreating.

"Who would know that Tyki Mikk was such a screamer?" He teased, now lapping one of the balls.

"Am not!" Great, and now he was blushing. Thank god his brother couldn't see him or he would tease him until the end of times.

Allen snickered and looked at him. "Please! Don't you hear yourself?" He said as he sat down on the other's stomach and then leaned over. "You. Are. A. Screamer. Tyki-pet." He whispered, remarking each word with a long stroke of his tongue on his chest.

"Allen…"

"Yes?"

"Go back to what you were doing." Tyki groaned. Although Allen new better: that was not a command; that was a plea.

"Ok, Tyki-pet." He grinned before he slid down and took the rock hard cock into his mouth in one swoop.

He started bobbing his head, giving hard sucks and hollowing his cheeks, making the man under his ministration moan even louder than before.

_Yeah right… Not a screamer. Could have fooled me._ He thought as he released the cock in his mouth with a wet and dirty pop. He then sat down on Mikk's stomach, staring at him.

"Why did you stop?" Tyki asked, opening his eyes. And a piece of his mind wondered when had he closed them in the first place.

"It's not fair that I'm doing all the job…" He pouted and he almost looked innocent. _Almost._

"I guess you are right…" The elder smiled and flipped them, leaving the British boy under his body and pinned his hands over his head and started to nip at the somewhat delicate neck but seeing that this did not bring the sounds he desired out of the mouth of his loved, he moved further down, suckling on one of the buds.

"Tyki…" He moaned, licking his own lips and starting to rub against the body that was covering his.

"Yes?" He mimicked the same answer Allen had used before.

"More!" The teen hissed as he bucked his hips desperate for some kind of more… intimate contact.

"So impatient…" He whispered as a hand ghosted over a thigh, stroking softly. So softly it seemed more like one of his teases than a hand.

"Damn it all Tyki!" He yelled when he realised it was in fact a teaser. "Take that damn thing of me if you want to go any further!"

Said and done, the teaser was gone.

"No need to get all so worked up, chéri." The elder whispered as he left butterfly kisses all over his abdomen, earning soft giggles and sighs. "Now that's better." He said before he kissed him on the lips again, only softer this time.

"Tyki…" He whimpered when a hand (a real hand, this time) touched his hard cock. "Please get me off. Please fuck me." He pleaded so sweetly that Mikk wondered for a moment where had the teaser boy gone.

"Não." He whispered and shook his head, making Allen watch at him afraid but he then smiled as he peppered kisses on his face. "Not like that. But I am not fucking you. I'm making love to you."

"Oh." He had never, ever, expected does words to come out of the Portuguese's mouth.

Tyki smiled sweetly and then took his mouth once more, as his hand started to pump the younger's cock, earning muffled moans.

It wasn't too long until Allen was pleading for release.

"Please… Tyki-pet please…" He moaned, his head trashing from side to side.

"Sweet lord, you have no idea how sweet and sexy you look." He whispered before tapping Allen's lips with his fingers. "Suck, chéri."

Walker opened his mouth and let the long fingers slip in, sucking vigorously, just like he had sucked his cock before.

Once they were soaked, he retrieved them and brought them to the white haired boy's entrance and started to slip one finger inside, frowning at how loose it felt. He withdrew his finger and took a harsh hold on the other's face.

"Something I should know?" He asked rudely.

"What?" He asked, his head dizzy.

"You are loose, Allen. Have you been fucking someone else?" He asked and the younger blinked, before grinning. "You have?" Tyki asked, suddenly feeling a thirst for killing someone set into him.

"Of course not Tyki-pet." Allen whispered as he nuzzled his neck. "But sorry if I have to jerk off because you always look so sexy I can't resist it." He said, blushing a bit.

"So… no one?"

"No one."

"Not even your Master?"

"Not even my Master." He assured. "Now, can we finally get to the part you fuck me?"

Tyki grinned as he brought his hand down again and pushed both fingers inside and almost immediately started a scissoring motion.

"Oh God!" Allen's back arched off the bed when he felt the fingers prodding at his sweet spot. "Tyki please!" He begged, his arms wrapping around his neck and bringing him down for a bruising kiss.

The taller man smiled and took out his fingers before he lined up with the pulsating entrance to then thrust in.

"Jesus." Allen breathed out while Lord Mikk only growled low on his throat.

It only took a few uncoordinated thrusts until their bodies understood the other one and they were synchronised.

Allen's hand roamed over the strong back while Tyki teased his nipples.

Allen couldn't help but moan loudly while Tyki only groaned.

"Tyki! There!" Walked yelled in pure ecstasies and it was then that the Portuguese saw the innocence shine.

It got the best of him. He had to see why that reaction, so he lifted the black hand and licked one finger probingly and stopped moving. A sudden jolt ran through his lover's body and the loudest moan of the night, too. He kept licking, admiring his face and then started to thrust again, bringing even more moans of those plush lips.

Allen seemed to choke on them, not finishing one and starting another.

And, after that, it wasn't long until they both came with harsh cries.

Tyki slumped forward, catching himself before crushing his lover. He smiled sweetly when Allen did so first.

"How did you know about my hand?" He asked, one hand brushing the damp dark hair away from his eyes.

"I didn't. But it shone and I wanted to know why." He replied and then kissed him sweetly before withdrawing slowly. "Are you ok, chéri?" He asked.

"Of course. Never been better." He replied as he curled up onto the elder's side, purring when a hand draw soft circles in his lower back. "I love you so much." He whispered, trying to stay awake for as long as he could, not wanting the night to end.

"I love you too. A lot." Was the reply and Allen felt how he was covered by the soft silk bedsheet.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" The white haired male asked softly.

"Tomorrow and forever." Mikk replied. "Now sleep, you are crushed."

"Good night Tyki-pet."

"Good night Allen-chan." He kissed him softly on the lips, just a mere touch. "We should come here more often."

Allen chuckled before eying the bags with all their money. "We totally should. Actually, we should make a whole city with casinos. In America."

"That would be amazing. I'll talk with The Earl about it."

Allen nodded and then closed his eyes, slowly falling into a deep, warm and fuzzy sleep.

Tyki watch him sleep for a while, and all he could think it was how lucky he was for having such a sweet and beautiful creature to love and that loved him too.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I really hope you did like it!**

**Oh yeah, "Mon petit chéri" would be something like "my little darling"**

**And Velho (portuguese) means "Old (in this case, old man).**


End file.
